Mas Que Amiga
by Anis23
Summary: El Amor No Es Solo Estar Con Quien Se Ama, También Es Amarle En La Distancia
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia contiene mucho drama, dolor y sobretodo amor, que pasa cuando el amor sobre pasa la amistad?, y resulta que te enamoras de una amiga.

Arizona y yo somos grandes amigas de colegio nos conocemos hace 4 años, todo en nuestras vidas transcurre normal somos aquellas chicas que no les da pena correr, gritar y cantar por la calle aunque todos nos miren raro.

Estamos en 10 grado es un año importante estamos cerca de graduarnos, pero lo que empezó como un año fácil resultaría uno devastador y lleno de muchas emociones bueno que más puedo escribir diario, esta es mi historia.

…

La primera mitad del año transcurrió con mucha normalidad pero he perdido algunas materias, aunque a mi favor debo decir que ciencias siempre la pierdo porque la profesora me odia; hoy regresamos de vacaciones aunque no fueron la gran cosa me la pase todo el tiempo haciendo trabajos de recuperación, salí un par de veces pero solo con Arizona y mi mejor amiga Addison.

Addison: Holaaa Callieeee! (Es bastante efusiva, hace una semana no nos vemos y de eso resulta mil hitorias que contar)

Callie: Hola Addiii! Como estas? Le digo mientras le doy un fuerte abrazo

Addison: Muy bien y tu?

Callie: Bien bien, aunque estas no han sido las vacaciones de mi vida

Addison: Vamos no te preocupes, todo lo que sea por no perder el año. Me dice mientras me da un puño en el brazo

Callie: Oyeeeee me dueleee! Y Me arremeto contra ella para darle uno mas fuerte del que me ha dado.

Reimos y nos golpeamos aunque debo admitir que ella es mas fuerte que yo y ya me ha dejado bastantes moretones.

Minutos después entra el profesor de la primera clase, historia! No es la manera de la que alguien debería iniciar la semana mucho menos después de regresar de vacaciones.

Cuando concluye la clase le pido a addi que me acompañe rápido al baño la clase que sigue es la de ciencia y si la profesora llega primero al salón que yo seguro no me dejara presentarle los trabajos.

Vamos por el pasillo regresando del baño, cuando la vemos entrando al salón corremos lo mas rápido que podemos y cuando llegamos esta parada en la puerta hablando con Arizona y con Teddy. Uff! De la que me han salvado, mientras entramos al salón le doy las gracias a las dos; las quiero muchísimo son unas grandes amigas. Mientras me acerco a mi puesto Cristina me mira molesta. Y le pregunto:

Callie: Cristina está todo bien?

Me mira con molestia y responde:

Cristina: No, me he enterado de algo que me tiene muy molesta.

Quedo algo confundida ¿De qué se ha enterado?. Cuando iba a preguntar la profesora me pide que tome asiento y haga silencio que va a comenzar la clase. Hago caso a lo que dice, no me conviene que se moleste conmigo, nos explica que vamos a hacer, pide los trabajos y nos pide que nos hagamos en grupos de tres. Addison y yo nos miramos diciéndonos que nos hacemos juntas con la mirada, cuando volteamos para ver a Cristina y hacer lo mismo solo vemos la ira que tiene en los ojos; desconcertadas nos miramos y unimos nuestros puestos al de ella.

La profesora comienza a revisar los trabajos y se supondría que nosotras empezaríamos a hacer el trabajo pero lo único que queremos saber es que tiene molesta a Cristina, así que con algo de temor irrumpo a preguntarle qué pasa, no sé porque siento que no me gustara lo que va a decir:

Callie: Cristina qué es lo que pasa ya nos estas empezando a asustar. Digo rápidamente, ella me mira y responde:

Cristina: No se cómo decirle esto a las dos, sé que Arizona es su amiga y se van a molestar mucho con lo que tengo que decirles.

Addison y yo nos miramos bastante sorprendidas, nerviosas y curiosas a la vez, siento un mariposeo y escalofrió por todo el cuerpo que me pasa? no sé, pero esto no me gusta.

Addie: Dilo ya!, Nos vas a hacer dar un infartoo! Dice mientras ríe; No es una de esas risas porque algo de cause gracia, es de esa risa nerviosa que te invade el cuerpo y no puedes controlar.

Cristina nos mira muy seria, no parece estar jugando con esto, quita por un instante la mirada de nosotras, suspira decidida a que las palabras salgan de su boca.

Cristina: Callie recuerdas que Arizona te ha pedido muchas veces el celular prestando para escuchar música?

Callie: Si claro!. Digo Sin entender.

Cristina: Pues me he enterado que ha leido todos tus mensajes, y los que te hemos enviado y al parecer le ha dicho a Mark lo que siente Addison por el.

¿Que Arizona hizo qué?, me dejaron muy sorprendidas las palabras de Cristina, pero no por mi claramente es por Addison, a la cual volteó a mirar en ese instante, tiene un aspecto terrible le cayó un balde con agua congelada, esta pálida y tiene los ojos llorosos.

Recuerdo que Addison me dij que Mark estuvo muy coquetó y pendiente de ella estas vacaciones, pero tiene novia; será que fue por esos mensajes y solo quiere jugar con ella?

Se acaba la clase, no hicimos nada y la verdad no importa lo único que importa es Addison, y el dolor que siente de ser una mas del montón para Mark, la observo en silencio en parte me siento culpable debí haber borrado esos mensajes y no ser tan tonta; se levanta y dice que irá al baño, me ofrezco para acompañarla y ella niega con la cabeza; entiendo que quiera estar sola y en ese instante debo acceder.

No tenemos clase la siguiente hora, es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en el día, estoy en la ventana con Cristina, las dos en silencio observamos a los niños que juegan en la cancha; me volteó para observar si Addison ya a llegado, pero lo único que veo es a Arizona acercarse a mi Cristina me mira ve en mis ojos algo indescriptible y me dice que me calme que no le diga nada; por dentro tengo un millón de emociones y no son nada buenas.

Ella luce muy sonriente como siempre se acerca a mi y me dice muy seria:

Arizona: Callie tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

Yo la miro, estamos frente a frente como en un cara a cara; todos los sentimientos que tenía se han ido solo me ha quedado un gran vacio en el estomagó, ¿Será que se dio cuenta que se lo de los mensajes?

**Espero les agrade esta historia, es la primera vez que hago una historia así, ojala la lean, este primer capitulo es solo una introducción de todo lo que va a pasar entre ellas, lean y me cuentan si les gusto lo que escribí, si quieren que agregue algo o dirija la historia por otro camino comenten, lean todos los capitulos y poco a poco se irán enganchando con la historia!**

**Amo a Calzona y espero verlas pronto juntas Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

No puedo sostenerle más la mirada es tan profunda que aunque tengo una mirada fuerte e imponente no lo puedo lograr, me recuesto contra la ventana por la que hace un momento veía y trato de ignorar lo que me ha dicho, Cristina tiene razón no debo pelear con ella y menos delante de todos; ella me sigue mirando, es tan incómodo que la miraro y de repente.

Arizona: Jajajajajaja. Era broma callie.

Dice Mientras se recuesta en la ventana al lado mio, me mira dulcemente como siempre lo hace, yo mientras tanto vuelvo a mi estado de rabia, todo era una broma para ella mientras que para mí pasaba algo muy serio.

No Atiendo a sus palabras, y trato de ignorar lo que me dice, ni siquiera la miro solo miro a la puerta esperando la llegada de Addison que ya se ha tardado mucho, pero Arizona sigue ahí.

Arizona: Callie estas bien? Pregunta algo extrañada por mi actitud.

Callie: Si estoy bien.

Respondo de la manera más fría y dura que puedo. Sé que me observa sorprendida, pero la verdad no la he visto ni para responder. Siento que he recibido un engaño de quien no lo esperaba, tengo tanta rabia y es que no entiendo porque me duele tanto. Ella no comprende porque le habló así e insiste:

Arizona: Callie qué pasa yo solo estaba molestando? Dice mientras se borra su sonrisa y sus ojos buscan los míos esperando respuesta.

Callie: No me pasa nada. Digo siendo igual de fría

Arizona: Por qué me hablas así dime que pasa? Dice entre molestia y preocupación

Callie: NADA! Digo fuertemente y me voy.

Cristina observo toda la escena, pero no pensó que fuera a reaccionar así, solo esperaba que yo fingiera que todo estaba todo bien.

Salgo del salón molesta, y en busca de Addie me preocupa mucho como pueda estar, y es que ella hace mucho tiempo que está enamorada de Mark.

Y bueno no es la única, la mayoría de las chicas del colegio lo están, y es que él es el típico chico guapo, coqueto y 'encantador', se supone que lo es, para mí solo es un idiota más que se cree Brad Pitt o algo así; muchas creen que mi falta de interés es solo una fachada pero que al igual que ellas estoy anhelando poder estar con él, y que hasta Cristina se siente atraída por él, lo cual lleva a que Addie y ella tengan discusiones, son algo así como amigas y rivales, siempre quieren sobresalir por encima de la otra solo para que él vea quién es la mejor.

He recorrido todo el colegio varias veces y no la encuentro, me preocupa mucho total somos adolecentes, somos idiotas a nuestra edad el amor se vive con tanto drama y pasión que se puede hacer una estupidez, de la cual arrepentirse.

Al acabar el descanso me encuentro con Cristina que también la ha buscado, pero no está parece que se la ha tragado la tierra.

Vamos al salón por nuestras cosas tenemos un evento cultural en el teatro y no se puede faltar, que asco de día, pero solo sería el primero de muchos días parecidos.

Cuando entramos al teatro nos encontramos con que Addison ya está en el, nos da una leve sonrisa, parece que ya se ha calmado.

Nos sentamos junto a ella, ya va comenzar una aburrida obra de teatro de los niños más pequeños, detrás de nosotras se sientan Mark, Alex, Teddy Y Arizona, no puede estar peor esto, solo miro a Addie ella me sonríe, no va a dejar que nadie se dé cuenta de su dolor.

Estamos viendo la obra cuando siento que alguien me está cogiendo el cabello no volteo pero lo siento y sé que es ella, Arizona con delicadeza está acariciándolo y empiezo a sentir algo extraño, y siento que algo se me revuelve en el estomagó, es muy bonita la sensación por la que me dejo llevar pero solo unos segundos, pues recuerdo lo que ha pasado y me molestó una vez más.

Me recojo el cabello hacia adelante, y notó como Arizona pone su silla lo más cerca de la mía que puede para intentar coger mi cabello de nuevo, pero me enderezo y empiezo a hablar con Addison ignorándola lo más obvio posible, en parte quiero hacerle sentir mi molestia.

Por fin se acabó la obra y es la hora de la salida; Addie, Cristina y yo salimos rápidamente al darnos cuenta que Arizona y Teddy se van a acercar, salimos y solo escucho un adiós en la distancia por parte de Arizona, no respondo a lo que dice y nos vamos.

Cuando llega el momento en el que nuestros caminos cogen un camino distinto, me despido de Addison con un fuerte abrazo para hacerle sentir que estoy con ella, la miró y sus ojos cristalinos me muestran lo que siente y que está a punto de llorar, se aleja para no derrumbarse, me acercó a Cristina para despedirme, también le doy un brazo, a ella también le afecta mucho lo que pasa, que estén enamoradas del mismo chico no es fácil. Y Por mucho que sienta por él es su amiga y está devastada.

Llego a mi casa enciendo mi laptop y en mi red social veo un mensaje de Arizona, que dice:

Arizona: Calliope qué te pasa conmigo? Por qué no me hablas y me ignoras? Si he hecho algo malo dímelo! No quiero estar así contigo, bonita espero una respuesta , cuídate!

Al leerlo siento de nuevo un vacío en mi estomagó y nervios, maripositas Ayyyyyy no se qué siento! Pero es algo extraño siento que Arizona es muy importante para mí, ahora no se que hacer.

Callie: Arizona…

**Que querrá decirle Callie a Arizona? Qué es lo que sienten las dos en este momento? Bueno pronto lo veremos… Quiero que me cuenten que les parece la historia si sigo o no, también lo que crean que debo corregir, sobre Calzona en la serie lo que quieran! Chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie: Arizona tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

Arizona: Claro que si tu manera de tratarme no es normal y quiero saber qué te pasa!

Como que qué me pasa? No lo nota? O simplemente le parece poco importante lo que ha hecho?

Callie: No me pasa nada o es que acaso debería pasarme algo? Tengo alguna razón?

Arizona: Ese sarcasmo conmigo no va! Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ya!

Callie: Quieres Que Te Diga Lo Que Me Pasa? Vale! Me Di Cuenta Que No Puedo Confiar En Ti, No Te Voy A Decir Las Razones Por Chat Adiós!

Arizona: Ósea Que Te Pasa, Bonita Hablemosss! –No Doy Respuesta Ya He Dicho Demasiado – Callie Por Favor Hablemos, Eres Mi Amiga Y Te Quiero Si No Quieres Hablar Por Chat Okay Hablemos En El Cole!

Así paso la conversación no di más respuestas y ella tampoco, solo pasaba el tiempo y quería que fuera mañana, quería arreglar esto, no podía estar así con ella; nuestra amistad ha sido tan única y diferente a las demás, con nadie tengo la conexión que tengo con ella, todo están fácil y ella cuida de mí, yo cuido de ella, somos tan diferentes y parecidas a la vez que empiezo a sentir dolor de ser tan dura con ella y no hablarle. No dejare que eso pase más hablare con ella mañana.

**Al Día Siguiente…**

Me levanto muy temprano, y me arregló como si fuera a ir a una fiesta, tener uniforme no me impedirá verme bien.

Llego al colegio, creo que llegue muy temprano soy una de las primeras y no de mi grupo sino de todo el colegio, bueno no me importa entro a mi salón, al pasar los minutos van llegando todos menos ella, ¿por qué carajos no llega?

La primera clase empieza, ética una clase muy aburrida y me aburre más porque Arizona no llego, será que no viene?, bueno ya nada puedo hacer.

Acaba la clase, ahora debo ir al laboratorio de física, mi siguiente clase, mientras entro al salón escucho una risa que jamás confundiría y es que aunque se escuche a cuatro cuadras a la redonda es dulce para mí.

Nos organizamos por grupos en las mesas, cada grupo debe hacer una actividad diferente y demostrar que funciona, esto se presta para charlar y molestar con el resto, presento mi actividad tengo el resto de tiempo libre, es el momento para hablar con Arizona, volteo a verle para hacerle saber que podemos hablar, pero lo único que recibo es una mirada esquiva y ser ignorada por completo.

Pero qué carajo se ha creído?, la ofendida soy yo y ella me mira así, salgo con tanta rabia del salón, si ella pensó que tendría una oportunidad para aclarar todo se equivocó, ahora así va a conocer a Callie Torres enojada.

Unos minutos después entro más tranquila al laboratorio, todos siguen igual, presentando los trabajos al profesor y el resto entre risas y carcajadas, cuando voy hacia mi grupo me doy cuenta que Arizona me está mirando y entre tanto ruido me dice:

Arizona: Ya podemos hablar?

No puedo creer lo que me pregunta, es increíble su manera de no darle importancia a las cosas y después fingir que la tiene.

Callie: No –Contesto dándole una mirada fulminante.

Arizona: Por qué?

Callie: Porque no!

Arizona: Cuando podemos hablar?

Callie: No sé – digo y me voy sin escuchar lo último que dijo.

Es tan impredecible que siento que un día enloqueceré con su manera de ser, es tan arrogante y dulce a la vez.

Acaban las clases, estoy muy triste, agobiada y no sé porque; empiezo a dudar de todo, tengo un revuelto en mi cabeza y corazón, siento como si sin darme cuenta hubiera sobrepasado las líneas de amistad con Arizona, No No No No! Eso no puede ser, estoy confundiendo las cosas si eso es, mejor lo corto por lo sano con Arizona y nuestra amistad llego a su final.

…

Ha pasado un mes desde aquella última conversación, bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar así, ella ha intentado hablarme pero me he negado totalmente, estos días he llevado conmigo una carga muy fuerte y siento que no puedo aunque quiero, me hace falta su risa, hablar horas y horas por teléfono y luego seguir hablando por chat, extraño el burlarnos de la gente y sus estupideces, extraño su voz, mierda la extraño a ella!

Otro día más de pinches e inaguantables clases, no se cuanto más resistiré, se ha vuelto tan notorio que me pasa algo, me rió de vez en cuando con Addie y Cristina, pero no igual, siento que estoy en una batalla infernal y no es contra nadie, es conmigo con mis demonios internos; y aunque estoy perdida dentro de mis pensamientos Addie me saca de ellos:

Addie: Callieeee te hice una pregunta!

Callie: Disculpa no te escuche que decías

Addie: Qué si vas a ir a la fiesta que va a hacer mark?

Callie: Ahhh la fiesta, no addie la verdad no estoy de humor

Addie: Estas bien? Llevas varios días rara

Callie: Como qué rara?

Addie: Pues estas muy callada, ya casi no hablas y te ves algo triste

Callie: No para nada he estado algo preocupada por lo de los trabajos pero normal

Addie: Entonces por qué no vas? Va a estar divertido!

Callie: No tu sabes que Mark no es de mi simpatía y que todas estén detrás de él me fastidia, pero quedarme en casa y no ser hipócrita

Addie: Esta bien, por esta vez ganas pero se que pasa algo y me vas a tener que decir que es

Callie: Okay Chao.

Addie: Chao

Uffff! De la que me he salvado, no quiero mentirle es mi mejor amiga, pero tampoco quiero decirle que estoy confundida que llevo noches sin poder dormir pensando en que me pasa, en que es lo que siento, que difícil es esto no puedo explicarme ni a mí misma mi situación.

No solo pienso que Arizona en esta distancia se ha vuelto alguien indispensable para mí, también pienso en mi madre y en Dios, que tan aberrante y terrible puede ser lo que siento, en verdad es pecado sentir amor?, que importa si siento un gusto por una mujer o por un hombre? Ashhhh quisiera que Dios me lo explicara, que me guiara, que si estoy tan equivocada y es pecado lo que creo que estoy sintiendo que me aleje de ella, porque esta presión entre lo que creo que siento y lo que se supone que debo hacer, está acabando con lo que soy, ya no se ni que creer, será mejor que deje de pensar y trate de dormir, aunque creo que hoy tampoco podre.

**Sábado 3:05 a.m**

***RINGGG RINGGG***

Pero a esta hora quien podrá ser?

*****: Callieeeee te necesito, necesito que estes a mi lado ya no puedo más! !LLANTO!

Callie: Qué? Qué paso? Ya voy para allá A….

**Quién Llamo A Callie? **

**Espero lean la historia, esto solo es el intro de la historia que quiero para Calzona!**

**Comenten Quiero Saber Que Les Parece! Un Saludo**

**Y Espero Ustedes Tengan Fe En La Calzona Porque Con Tanto Shondacrime Pierdo La Fe! Chao :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Voy lo más rápido que puedo estoy realmente preocupada, y es que Addison fue a la fiesta de Mark, y por lo visto no le fue muy bien solo espero ese imbécil no le haya hecho nada porque entonces se las verá conmigo.

Cuando llego veo a Addison esta sentada en el andén, está llorando pero este cabron que le hizo?, me acercó corriendo hasta ella, me arrodillo al frente de ella y la observo, me mira y solo puede llorar como una niña chiquita, la abrazo he intento calmarla para que me cuente lo sucedido, ella empieza a tomar aire y sentirse mejor creo que es momento para hablar!

Callie: Nena Qué te paso?

Addie: MARK! –Dice sollozando– Me besó y me dijo que había terminado con su novia que quería estar conmigo, luego desapareció y cuando lo busque lo encontré con Cristina se estaban besando, yo como una idiota me llene de rabia y le di una cachetada a Cristina que no lo esperaba y cayó al piso, luego le di una a Mark quien me empujo y me dijo que no fuera tan ingenua que él no era de estar con una sola chica, levanto a Cristina y le dijo que no se rebajara a mi nivel, y yo obviamente me salí de la fiesta y te llame.

Callie: Ese idiota no sabe con quién se metió! –Digo gritando y muy ofendida– Esto no se va a quedar así!

Todos en la fiesta han escuchado los gritos que he dado desde la calle, y salen a ver qué es lo que pasa, por delante de todos van Mark, Alex, Teddy, Arizona y una Cabizbaja Cristina.

Mark: Cuál es tu alboroto Callie?

Callie: Tu a mí ni me nombres cabron que es lo que piensas, te crees muy macho para meterte con dos mujeres la misma noche?

Mark: Jajajaja Ayyyy Callie no dramatices si Addison no hubiera querido yo no hubiera hecho nada, para que veas lo fácil que es tu amiga!

Todos se empiezan a burlar de Addison, he oído bien le dijo fácil? Este cabron ahora si agoto mi paciencia, me alejo de Addison con velocidad y bastante fuerza al caminar, Teddy avanza corriendo se interpone en mi camino y me impide avanzar hacia él, me dice que lo deje y me vaya con Addison, la cual también se acerca hasta mi para impedir que le dé su merecido a ese pendejo; a todos se les acabo la risa y ven impresionados mi reacción.

Miro a Addie que con ojos suplicantes me dice que nos vayamos, Mark me mira desafiante mientras toma de la mano a Cristina, yo solo la miro y ella solo entra con Mark a la casa, el resto hace lo mismo, mientras Teddy y Addison intentan calmarme, me doy cuenta que hay una persona que no entro a la casa levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los ojos de Arizona que me miran pidiéndome que la deje acercar, lo pienso pero no es momento que mezcle mis problemas y los de Addie en un mismo lugar, nos despedimos de Teddy y nos vamos a mi casa, debemos entrar por la puerta de atrás porque si mis padres se dan cuenta que he salido a esas horas de la madrugada me mataran.

Addie y yo entramos a mi habitación le ofrezco algo de agua para que se tranquilice, ha sido una larga noche para ella creo que necesita descansar un poco antes de hablar, le presto una pijama mientras se cambia pienso en Arizona es lo único que he hecho últimamente, mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos Addie sale del baño, la miro y le doy una leve sonrisa de apoyo, ella me la devuelve y se acuesta; empieza a llorar y creo que es lo mejor debe sacar todo ese dolor, la abrazo, es muy triste que este así, lloro hasta quedarse dormida, yo suspiro y contengo mis lágrimas una noche más.

…

Amanece ese sábado, un sol radiante entra por mi ventana y atraviesa la habitación, he podido dormir un par de horas tal vez la compañía de Addison me ha servido, la miro y se me ve tan tranquila durmiendo que la dejare un rato más, voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando ya está listo la veo bajar, no decimos mucho mientras comemos, ninguna esta de ánimo para hablar.

Nos arreglamos, le presto algo de ropa vamos a ir a ver una peli y es obvio que no se va a poner la ropa que uso en la fiesta.

Mientras conduzco hacia el cine ella me mira, y busca que le diga de una vez que es lo que me pasa. No se qué hacer no se si es hora de tener esta conversación.

Addie: Callie es momento que me digas que tienes, me he dado cuenta de todo

Se ha dado cuenta de todo que es todo?, De que se ha enterado? Ohhh Dios que no sea lo que pienso.

Callie: Cuen..ta de de que te haas da..do cueen..taa? –Digo tartamudenado

Addie: Pues de que va a ser hace maso menos un mes ya no pareces la misma, andas muy callada y de caída. Por qué?

Callie: Ahhhh Eso –Digo aliviada– no se tal vez es el estudio, estoy preocupada de llegar a perder el año

Addie: Yo sé que no es eso lo veo en tus ojos, recuerdo que Cristina me comento que tuviste una pelea con Arizona por lo que paso, no tendrá que ver con eso?

Callie: Jajajaja claro que no, eso no tiene sentido osea obvio no! –tengo que cambiar el tema !YA!– Haz hablado de eso con ella, pero no de que te ha bajado tu ligue!

Addison me mira sorprendida, mierda! Tenía que cambiar el tema pero no de esa manera, que pendeja.

Callie: Addie disculpa no fue mi intención ofenderte pero de verdad no es por lo que paso con Arizona que estoy así, en verdad me preocupa el cole y sobretodo Cris y tú ahora que va a pasar con nosotras?

Addie: Esta bien dejemos ese tema así pero sé que hay algo mas –dice siendo muy sincera– pero es cierto que algo va pasar con nosotras y es que se acabó nuestra amistad, ella me traiciono y tu decides si te quedas conmigo o con ella

Callie: Ohh vamos Addie no puedes ponerme a elegir, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga pero Cristina también es muy importante para mí, nosotras somos las tres mosqueteras todas para una, una para todas recuerdas?

No obtengo respuesta más que una mirada bastante desafiante, lo que me dice que no va a cambiar de parecer.

Callie: Entiendo tu molestia, pero también entiendo que están enamoradas del mismo chico y ella solo quiso aprovechar su oportunidad

Addie: Sabes que olvidemos lo que hemos hablado y vamos a ver una peli que nos haga olvidar todo un rato

Asiento con la cabeza nos bajamos del auto y vamos a las taquillas, pedimos para una de terror nos encantan, aunque hubiera sido mejor no cuando salimos miramos todo para que no tener a nadie que nos siguiera dispuesto a matarnos, y es que viernes 13 tiene algo de terror, suspenso y horribles muertes.

Addie: Creo que no volveré a acampar nunca –Dice con algo de humor y miedo

Callie: Jajajaja lo sé, pero si nos pasa solo espero ser la protagonista y salvarme al final

Ella se ríe, la película nos ha distraído y más de la cuenta pero eso es bueno así tendremos de que hablar el lunes en clases, es hora de despedirnos ella debe ir a su casa y yo a la mía.

El resto del fin de semana transcurrió con normalidad, me la pase sola en casa pero ya estoy acostumbrada todos tienen algo que hacer mis padres trabajan y mis hermanos se la pasan en casa de sus amigos.

Llega el lunes y las clases transcurren con normalidad aunque Addison no le dirige la palabra a Cristina y yo solo la he saludado para no pelear con ella, todos han comentado lo que paso en la fiesta, hasta hay una nueva pareja, pero todo muy normal; al acabar las clases me dirijo a mi coche veo que Teddy se acerca

Teddy: Hola Callie cómo estás?

Callie: bien y tú?

Teddy: Bien, feliz de haberte alcanzado creí que ya te habías ido

Callie: Por qué pasa algo?

Teddy: No para nada solo quería pedirte el favor que si puedo ir a tu casa para que me expliques los ejercicios de matemáticas?

Callie: Si claro tu sabes que mientras entienda te ayudo

Teddy: Gracias! Te veo a eso de las 3 si?

Callie: Si me parece perfecto chao!

Son las 3 de la tarde estoy ya lista para ayudarle a Teddy con los ejercicios, un par de minutos después suena la puerta me asomo a la venta para ver quién es y mi cuerpo se queda perplejo y siento escalofrió al ver que con Teddy viene Arizona esta preciosa tiene un buso rosado que le queda bastante bien, bajo con nervios, antes de abrir la puerta tomo aire profundo y lo expulso, después de mucho tiempo vamos a estar cerca juntas y supongo se dará el momento para que hablemos, pero bueno es mucho suponer.

**Bueno la historia ahora empieza a tomar forma, llegara el momento en que se confronten qué se dirán? **

**Si les gusta la historia comenten y recomiéndenla si quieren, es para ustedes.**

**Díganme que les gustaría que pase. Chao! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Abro la puerta no sé ni cómo actuar, las miro ellas me saludan, las dos disimulamos Teddy no sabe de nuestra pelea, subimos al estudio empezamos a hacer los ejercicios, Teddy hace bromas por todo pero se empieza a sentir la tensión entre Arizona y yo; no me logro concentrar los ejercicios no dan! AHH! Estoy muy contrariada con esto y la situación no ayuda.

Teddy: Por qué no llamamos a Meredith? ella es muy buena con esto –Dice al ver que no puedo con esto.

Callie: Llámala tu –Digo algo molesta

Teddy le marca y comienzan a hablar pasa el tiempo y solo se escuchan carcajadas y bromas entre ellas, tengo mucha tensión y solo intento resolverlos pero no me da MIERDA! Que desespero Arizona lo nota, nos miramos pero por un par de segundos por mucho y agachamos la cabeza hemos hecho esto varias veces para mirar a la otra pero ninguna es capaz de sostener la mirada.

Pasan 10, 15, 30 minutos y nada, por lo visto esta tarea no la vamos a acabar, Arizona ve mi incomodidad y trata de que Teddy ya cuelgue el teléfono.

Arizona: Teddy ya llevas mucho en el teléfono, no seas abusiva con Callie

Teddy no atiende mucho a lo que dice, pero yo si, abusiva Teddy y no ella por favor!

Callie: Por lo menos ella no se anda metiendo en lo que no le importa –Digo con una mirada desafiante

Arizona: No me dices nada y pretendes que entienda tus indirectas –Dice devolviéndome la mirada

Teddy nos mira y se queda en silencio por un segundo, no entiende nada, nuestras miradas no se apartan se siente la tensión entre las dos

Teddy: Qué dijeron? Qué paso? –Dice confundida

NADA! Decimos en unísono, y agachamos la mirada es tan extraño en este instante no puedo entender su reacción ni la mía, es como un duelo para ver cuál es más fuerte, y por lo visto la situación está en empate.

Teddy entiende que algo no anda bien y no tarda un par de minutos en colgar, nos explica los ejercicios, los resolvemos en silencio, cuando acabamos vamos a mi cuarto y enciendo mi computador escuchamos música pero no mucho Teddy mira lo cabizbaja que esta Arizona y me dice que se van, pero me pide que le preste el baño.

Mientras ella va yo sigo en mi ordenador tratando de evitar ver a Arizona, pero es inevitable está sentada en el piso con las rodillas contra su pecho, su mirada está perdida en el aire, y como me duele, pero solo la puedo observar, ella no lo nota ya que está muy distraída, que bonita es, es tan tan perfecta esa mirada solo me irradia tranquilidad, aunque no brilla esta opaca y decaída, tengo que hacer algo.

Teddy entra en mi habitación, justo en el momento que voy a hablar, se despide y sale, Arizona me mira agacha la cabeza y solo sale de la habitación; después de que se va pienso en que debí haberla detenido, a veces me pregunto por qué no hago no le que debo, por qué no lo hago a tiempo?

…

El resto de semana transcurrió muy normal, para mí solo tiempo perdido y de espera para no ir más al colegio.

El sábado estoy sola en casa, como casi siempre, no hay tareas ni oficio que hacer que más puedo hacer que prender mi compu miro mis redes sociales, en la semana con los trabajos no tuve tiempo, estoy conectada y veo que Arizona se conecta, le hablo no le hablo, no sé que hacer miro su puntito verde pongo la flecha en su nombre y… no! Simplemente no soy capaz, pasan los minutos y sigo en la misma situación solo debo dar click pero antes…

Arizona: Callie será que podemos hablar?

Miro la pantalla siento como el frio recorre todo mi cuerpo en un instante, en el estómago un vacío, en las piernas cosquilleo, oh por Dios! Esto es muy raro ella ni siquiera está aquí solo estoy viendo unas palabras que escribió en una pantalla.

Callie: Ya te dije que por chat no, en persona

Arizona: Callie por favor no más, así sea por teléfono, parece que nunca vamos a poder hablar en persona te puedo llamar?

Lo dudo como mil veces antes de escribir, los nervios se apoderan de mí, escribo y borro todo, vuelvo y escribo lo borro de nuevo.

Callie: No me parece prefiero en persona, pero está bien ¬No tengo más remedio que aceptar

Arizona: Bueno dame tu número y te marco

Se lo doy, voy en busca del teléfono para tenerlo aquí conmigo, suena el teléfono una, dos , tres veces…

Callie: Hola?

Arizona: Hola Callie, Como estas?

Callie: Bien y tú?

Arizona: Bien…

Silencio… ninguna sabe cómo continuar es algo incómodo la verdad, no es agradable estar en el teléfono sin saber que decir

Arizona: Callie yo no entiendo tu actitud hacia mí, tampoco lo que me dijiste ese día en tu casa, la verdad no comprendo nada

Callie: Jummm pues bueno, creo que es momento de decirte pero eso si no se puede enterar Cristina de que te conte ¬Le advierto

Arizona: No entiendo porque pero bueno, no le voy a contar a ella ni a nadie lo que hablemos, Pero Cuentame ya ¬Dice algo ansiosa

Empezamos a hablar de lo que paso, ella lo niega todo y yo me comienzo a molestar, no es posible que nos pongamos de acuerdo en algo, llevamos más de media hora hablando y seguimos donde empezamos ella dice que no le conto nada a Mark, y yo estoy segura que si lo hizo; ella me da posibilidades de quien le conto y lo empiezo a dudar, será que me equivoque? Será que la juzgue y no le dio el beneficio de la duda? Eso no me había pasado hasta ahora por la mente, cuando me entere lo único que hice fue llenarme de rabia.

Arizona: Asi que me crees que no fui yo?

Callie: Esta bien te creo, y disculpa por como te trate este tiempo ¬Es momento de ceder, creo que es sincera en lo que dice

Arizona: Amigas de nuevo?

Callie: Claro que si tonta ¬Amigas… de nuevo, que extraño siento eso en este instante

Nuestra conversación se alargó y se volvió muy amena, estoy tan contenta de hablar con ella asi de nuevo reímos nos burlamos de todo, por un momento nos quedamos en silencio pero este ya no es incómodo.

Yo puse la radio minutos atrás mientras estábamos hablando, y en nuestro silencio sonó una canción que me provoco maripositas, pero a la ves quise cantarla

Callie: Soy tu mejor amigo tu pañuelo de lágrimas de amores perdidos, te recargas en mi hombro tu llanto no cesa yo solo te acaricio y me dices porque la vida están cruel con tus sentimientos, yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo me pides mil consejos para protegerte de tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido.. Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te es velas y te desesperas yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos, yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada…

Arizona: Woww Callie que bonito cantas, me encanta esa canción de Reik

Callie: Jajaja gracias, si lo sé es muy hermosa y perfecta para dedicar

Arizona: Si sería genial que se la dedicaran a uno

Pero es que acaso no se da cuenta, no están obvio lo que digo, lo que canto Ayyy Dios! Que situación está, no solo me empiezo a enamorar de una chica, si no que tras del hecho es mi amiga y no se entera de nada ¡Que Vida La Mía!

Hablamos un poco más y nos despedimos, luego nos pusimos hablar por chat parece que después de todo este tiempo no podemos pasar tiempo sin hablarnos.

Llega la noche y pienso en ella solo pienso en ella, su voz y su risa se ha quedado grabada en mi cabeza.

Antes de dormir solo me viene un pensamiento a la mente: "Hay días en que la recuerdo y me pregunto: ¿Qué estará haciendo? Hay noches en que la extraño y me pregunto: ¿Qué me estoy haciendo?" ¬Sonrió y me voy quedando dormida.

**Bueno Callie por fin enfrenta lo que está sintiendo, que hará se lo confesara a Arizona se le declarara o se guardara sus sentimientos y sufrirá en silencio?**

**Espero lo lean y les guste, si no me ayudan con sus comentarios es difícil para mí saber que les parece! Chao**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Voy a salir del baño del colegio y me estrello con alguien cuando miro es Arizona, no digo nada y ella tampoco, creo que nuestras miradas dijeron todo y las palabras sobraron, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban mutuamente como poder describir lo que sentí al contacto de su piel y nuestras miradas se juntaron se conectaron, empecé a respirar agitado y no podía parpadear eso era perderme milésimas de segundo su mirada, que parecía decirme algo, algo grato sentía como ella respiraba agitado como yo y solo me miraba._

_Nuestros cuerpos tan unidos comenzaron a flaquear pero ninguna podía reaccionar, hasta que en un movimiento mutuo nuestros cuerpos se acercaron más y más y más, nuestras frentes se chocaron sin parar de mirarnos y al segundo siguiente sentí como se detuvo el tiempo, sus cálidos labios rojos rozaron los míos, con pasión y fuerza, nos miramos y sentí que era el momento cerré mis ojos y la bese, tan dulcemente como creo que nadie la podría besar, entregándole en cada rose todo mi ser, haciéndole sentir lo que yo siento, nuestros labios danzaban si error y mi lengua recorría toda su boca con la misma dulzura y delicadeza, entonces lo sentí como ella suspiraba en el beso, su lengua busco la mía, nunca sentí algo tan perfecto; cuando escuchamos un grito de sorpresa las dos volteamos rápidamente y nos dimos cuenta que era Teddy quedo en Shock al vernos y nosotras al verla a ella"_

CALLIEEEEEEEE DESPIERTA! ¬Escucho con bastante susto

Callie: Estoy despierta, estoy despierta

Mi madre me mira comprueba que lo este y se va

Yo no puedo creer lo que me ha pasado, todo ha sido un sueño, pero que locura como es que soñé algo así, el pasar mucho tiempo con Arizona por estos días me está afectando el subconsciente, de hecho hoy me veré con ella, haber hecho las paces antes de esta semana de receso fue lo mejor, la hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas es una ventaja vivir cerca, iremos a ver a Cristina y Bailey.

Estoy lista, voy a recogerla timbro y cuando sale con esa super sonrisa que me enloquece, nos vamos queda como a unos 20 minutos caminando y mientras más tiempo pase con ella mejor, no hay nada más perfecto para mí en estos días, mientras caminamos hablamos de todo un poco reímos, nos burlamos de las personas que nos pasan por el lado, la miro me encanta cuando me hace esa mirada picara y coqueta, doy lo mejor de mis indirectas para hacerle entender de a poco que me gusta, le hago reír, le compro lo que pida aunque a ella no le gusta mucho o mas bien le da pena, cuando se sonroja me gusta más; llegamos a nuestro destino y pasamos una tarde increíble con ellas, las he hecho reír por todo, a veces siento que soy la animadora sin necesidad de fiesta, todas son unas chicas increíbles, aunque solo tengo ojos para una para la única que mientras yo me ocupo de hacer reír a todos, se ocupa de hacerme reír a mí.

Vamos rumbo a casa de nuevo, esta vez cogemos transporte ya es algo tarde, ella va sentada delante de mí y yo solo puedo mirar su hermoso cabello y sentir el aroma tan único de ella, acaba el trayecto y la dejo donde la encontré, el problema es que ninguna sabe cómo despedirse, o mas bien ninguna quiere despedirse en la puerta de su casa nos quedamos un rato riendo un recordando las aventuras del día, en todo momento Arizona tiene mi mano y juega con ella, yo me dejo parezco su juguete y es que para ella soy lo que me pida.

Callie: Bueno creo que es hora de irme ¬Digo Con resignación

Arizona: No quédate un ratito más ¬Dice mientras me toma de la mano para no dejarme ir

Pero como me pide que me quede si fuera por mí no me iría de su lado jamás, la miro y me pone sus ojitos suplicantes; con esas miradas es muy difícil que me niegue a lo que me pida, no sé si sospechara algo de lo que siento, pero si estoy muy segura que sabe que si me mira de esa forma me tiene en sus manos.

Callie: Esta bien pero solo 10 minutos mas

Arizona: Ayyyy noo! 30 minutos más

Callie: 30! Noo es mucho tiempo y se hace tarde

Arizona: Por fa no seas asi! ¬ Dice haciendo pucheros

Callie: Nooo 20 minutos ¬ Digo cediendo un poco

Arizona: 30 Siiiiii Por faaaa Si? ¬ De nuevo su mirada

Callie: Esta Bien ¬ Digo accediendo totalmente

MIERDA! Tengo que lograr decirle que no, siento que se adueñó de mí, ya no soy yo quien vivo si no ella por quien respiro, me siento hasta poeta cuando la pienso; esto tan indescriptible que me vuelve idiota, que hace que no piense en nada ni nadie más, que hace bajar la cabeza y perder el orgullo eso es lo que siento por Arizona Robbins; si es amor no lo sé cada quien lo llama como quiere.

Nos sentados en el pasto de un parque grande que queda al lado de su casa, comenzamos a jugar con los pulgares, le he ganado 5 veces y ella no puede creo que su dedo es algo pequeño

Arizona: No tu me haces trampa ¬Dice caprichosa

Callie: Pero que dices, tu sabes que no puedes contra mi ¬Digo retándola

Ella me mira y se abalanza encima de mí, me aprisiona el dedo mientras yo intento zafarme cuando logro quito sus manos y pierde el equilibrio, nuestros rostros quedaron a muy pocos centímetros, no puedo ni respirar todo se me ha quedado en blanco, excepto a quien tengo en frente sus ojos y sus labios no puedo parar de mirarlos fueron los segundos más eternos y prefectos que he vivido hasta ahora.

Ella me mira creo que no sabe qué hacer no sé si se sienta como yo en este momento pero su mirada es profunda y parece que no respira con facilidad, ya no hay risas ni juego ni nada, estamos cerca muy cerca, ahora solo miro sus labios sera posible hacer mi sueño realidad? cuando me voy a acercar para averiguarlo algo empieza a sonar

Arizona: Hoolaa ¬Dice mientras se levanta rápidamente

Empieza hablar con alguien creo que es su mama, yo solo suspiro y me quedo mirando el cielo porque en el mismo día parece que la beso y no es así, sus labios son tan perfectos parece que nunca los voy a besar, bueno al parecer solo en sueños.

Cuelga el teléfono, creo que ya es hora de irme, me levanto y la miro fijamente quiero que su mirada me diga que siente, bueno si es que algo siente, siempre he creído que si las voces no hablan las miradas lo harán, pero no lo logro su mirada tiene algo extraño que no puedo definir parece brillar pero a la vez se opaca, y ella no me ayuda no pasan muchos segundo antes que evite mirarme, bueno es momento de decir adiós.

Callie: Chao Arizona, nos vemos mañana ¬Digo sin entusiasmo

Arizona: Chao bonita, cuídate ¬Dice con una leve sonrisa y me da un beso en la mejilla

Me voy después de eso, como me encanta que me diga bonita no como un alago si no porque soy su bonita, aunque sonrió eso no me quita la tristeza, y es que no puedo evitar sufrir por ser solo su amiga, cada vez que la veo solo quiero besarla, acariciarla, demostrarle con cada detalle lo importante que se ha vuelto para mí, pero no pasa y me duele mucho, pero lo que más me duele es mi incapacidad para demostrarte mi amor, eso sí que duele.

Llego a mi casa y entro en mi habitación, nadie se preocupa si estoy o no, pero da igual, lo único que pienso es en ella, en las mil maneras que le digo que la quiero en mi pensamiento y me decepciono de mi misma por no ser tan valiente como en mis pensamientos, estoy segura que si pudiera leer mi mente se enamoraría de mí el problema es que no puede y yo me siento tan cobarde, mañana la veré, mañana tal vez sea el día de decirlo tal vez…

**Callie pasa por esos momentos difíciles en los que no se sabe qué hacer con lo que se siente, tiene miedo y no puede ser capaz de decirle lo que siente a Arizona o Si?**

**Espero Les Agrade Y La Continuen Leyendo! Suerte :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Amanece de nuevo y solo muero por que pasen las horas para verla otra vez, me miro al espejo y tengo unas ojeras horribles es que no dormí mucho anoche, pero para ser sincera ya casi no duermo solo me la paso pensando en Arizona, la noche se a vuelto mi mejor compañera.

Pasan las horas y estoy lista para ir a su casa, cuando llego se asoma por la ventana no quiere salir ya que no está muy arreglada, su vanidad es una de las cosas que más me seducen de ella, me manda las llaves y cuando entro la veo no entiendo porque no ha salido si se ve perfecta o por lo menos yo la veo así, tiene una camiseta café y una falda que le llega por debajo de su rodilla es rosada clarito, esta descalza no tiene medias zapatos nada, se ve espectacular deberían coronarla miss universo y no necesita ir a ningún reinado.

Pasamos a la sala tenemos que hacer un trabajo de química para no perder la materia, vacaciones y trabajos la peor combinación, pero si estoy con ella que importa si tengo que hacer 10 mil enlaces químicos.

Hacemos el trabajo entre chiste y juego, pero se empieza a estresar porque no encuentra un punto y nos toca buscar en libros porque se le daño el computador; ella se empieza a desesperar y yo a coger seriedad si ella se pone brava es mejor no molestar o tendrás que huir

Arizona: No encuentro nada! –Dice en desespero

Callie: Tranquila busquemos en otro –intento decirle, quiero encontrar las palabras que tranquilicen

Ella asiente a lo que le he dicho y va en busca de otro libro, se sienta al lado mío de nuevo y no encuentra nada, me mira con desespero en busca de ayuda, la miro y acerco mi silla lo más que se puede a la de ella parece que estuviéramos sentadas en solo una, me muestra lo que encontró y miro en ese y en los otros libros, le muestro lo que me parece correcto y ella empieza a leer en voz alta nuestros cuerpos están pegados y nuestros rostros muy cerca mientras lee no puedo evitar mirar sus labios, sus deliciosos y deseables labios rosados, siento un cosquilleo y no puedo evitar tragar saliva con dificultad, siento como si estuviera en un desierto y ella fuera el único pozo, mi boca se hace agua y me acerco rozando su cara, sé que lo siente porque empieza a leer más lento y pausado, lo pienso y es ya o ya! No creo resistir más…

Hija está todo bien? –Dice la mamá de Arizona

Arizona: Nooo, no se qué hacer buscamos pero no encontramos lo que necesitamos –Dice retomando el aliento

Pero qué? La mamá de Arizona siempre va interrumpir el momento en que estoy decidida y olvido el miedo? Que patético se vuelve esto

Mientras la mamá de Arizona busca otros libros, le dice que me traiga jugo, Arizona le dice que no hay y ella le pide que haga, ella asiente intentando que no me dé cuenta que no le agrada la idea, me sonríe y se va, yo solo la miro hipnotizada; luego me quedo con la mamá y aunque la señora es muy tranquila estoy nerviosa, claramente quisiera que fuera mi suegra me muestra los libros que ha conseguido y lo que estábamos buscando, mamas! Ellas siempre van a encontrarlo todo, son expertas en eso.

En eso llega Arizona con el jugo la mamá vuelve a irse, y cuando me voy a tomar el jugo me ocurre algo peculiar

Callie: Esta congelado? –Digo curiosa

Arizona: Si por qué?

Callie: No lo acabaste de hacer? –Pregunto confundida

Arizona: Si lo acabe de hacer, nunca has tomado jugo congelado – Dice divertida por mi expresión

Callie: No nunca! Estoy me lo tengo que tomar o comer? Es la primera vez que voy a comer jugo

Arizona se ríe de mis ocurrencias, mientras yo hago pucheros mirando el jugo ella coge una cuchara y me lo revuelve para que se vaya deshaciendo

Arizona: Así está mejor?

Callie: Si gracias – La miro con pena

Ella me sonríe y a cada vez que ve que no puedo tomarme el jugo si no comérmelo coge la cuchara y le revuelve, me siento tan bien atendida, ella siempre busca complacerme y protegerme es muy evidente, pero eso quiero hacerlo yo complacerla y protegerla a ella que sea mi princesita

Continuamos haciendo el trabajo pero esta vez ella prende el equipo de sonido y pone una emisora local donde solo se escucha pop, y suena esa canción esa que me hace mirarla y olvidarme de todo…

_'Yo no quería quererte y no lo pude evitar, creí poder detenerme pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar…Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote si te gano pierdo libertad y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote si yo no me quiero enamorar; Guarde en silencio mis besos despídete sin voltear porque al mirarte me pierdo, pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar…'_

Esas cosas que tienen las canciones en par de minutos pueden describir todo lo que se siente, pero es que es tan preciso, las dos la tarareamos tenemos ciertos gustos parecidos, y esa canción tan hermosa tenía que ser uno de ellos, todo el tiempo la miro aunque parece no notarlo, verla tan juiciosa me cautiva más

Cuando terminamos esos trabajos, nos ponemos a jugar stop, no se si ella es muy buena, yo soy muy mala, la estoy dejando ganar o simplemente mi mente solo la ocupa ella; gana todos juegos y eso no es justo ella se ríe de mí en todo momento, y eso me agrada infinito, para mi las únicas maneras de matar son a risas, a abrazos y a besos nada más.

Prepara una palomitas para comer mientras jugamos, cuando las trae les va a echar sal y como si se tratase de lo peor grito

Callie: Nooooo –La asusto y casi derrama la sal

Arizona: Que paso? –Dice con cara de tragedia

Callie: Es que a mi no me gusta la sal –Digo mientras le sonrió para que calme

Arizona: Ayyy Dios me asustaste bonita! Oye escuche bien no te gustan las palomitas con sal?

Callie: No, no me gustan

Arizona: Las prefieres con azúcar? –Dice levantándose para ir a la cocina

Callie: No, no te preocupes

Arizona: No tranquila yo te traigo el azúcar

Callie: No en serio gracias, no te preocupes tampoco me gustan con azúcar –Digo sonriente

Arizona: Segura? –Dice dudosa– Es la primera vez– que veo que alguien no le echa nada a sus palomitas

Yo asiento a lo que me dice, ella por su parte agarra otro plato para poder echarse sal; desde ese día cuidaría darme las cosas con poca sal o sin ella conocía todo de mí, el tiempo paso y más de la cuenta seguimos jugando y hablamos de la noche de disfraces cuando nos damos cuenta es de noche debo salir corriendo a mi casa, aunque es cerca no quiero morir a manos de mi mami.

Pasan el fin de semana rápidamente, y en esa semana es Halloween, y no podía estar con Arizona, ella y Teddy iban a salir a pedir dulces por la noche, pero yo debía ir con toda mi familia lejos para hacer lo mismo pero en un lugar muy tradicional de la ciudad, pero cuanto quisiera poder cambiar la historia de esa noche de disfraces, poder burlarme del destino; porque de lo que me enteraría al volver a clases acabaría un poco conmigo.

**Les agradezco que comenten y me gustaría que lo hicieran más, eso me anima para seguir haciendo la historia, no se impacienten mucho por lo que pasa de fondo hay algo muy bonito, pero tendrán que leer cada capitulo **

**Suerte Chao!**


	8. Chapter 8

Llego de todo el ajetreo de los disfraces, dulces y etcétera, empiezan la clase de química aunque no me molesta la he visto antes de que la profesora entrara, y está muy hermosa más que de costumbre diría yo.

Pasa la clase muy rápido pero la profesora de ética no me da tiempo ni de pararme del puesto, tiene esa sonrisa que la caracteriza es una muy buena señora, es como una abuelita no es tan mayor, pero somos sus pimpollos no pone una actividad para sacar las ultimas notas del año dice que a unos les servirá para pasar la materia que ella los ayuda si lo hacen; veo que Arizona, Teddy y otros chicos están jugando cuando la profesora se va a ir todos le piden que espere un momento que por favor los deje acabas, ella se ríe pero con esa risa tipo bruja malvada de cuento, se le acabo lo abuelita en ese instante, como dicen los profesores siempre el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor, ellos siempre ríen de ultimo al ver a los estudiantes rogándoles, aunque ella no es tan mala y espera un momento más.

Yo voy al puesto de Arizona para comprobar que lo que pienso es cierto no ha hecho un carajo, me molesto y lo nota así que se pone un poco seria para acabarlo, pero se le acaba el tiempo y la profesora se va y ella decide no acabarlo y me molesto aún más.

Callie: Acabalo y se lo muestras a la profesora al descanso

Arizona: No ya para que no me lo va a recibir a mí porque le caigo mal

Callie: Eso no es cierto, pero aun acabalo y si es necesario se lo doy yo

Ella me mira indecisa, entre hacerlo o no, llegan todas nuestras amigas y sus pocas intensiones de acabar se van, no debí seguir era por su bien, pero arruinaría el mío.

Callie: Arizona! Acaba de hacer el trabajo –Dice alzando un poco el tono de mi voz

Todas se quedaron mirándome, yo estaba sentada en la silla del lado de Arizona, no le dio mucha importancia que como le hable, y sus palabras salieron sonrientes y alegres

Arizona: Hahaha no voy a acabarlo, total ya perdí el año, pero conseguí novio!

Ella se ríe mientras todas quieren que les cuente la historia, yo le sonrió porque es a mí a quien mira, pero sus últimas palabras se repetían en mi mente y me atravesaban el corazón como las lanzas, ni siquiera entendía lo que pasaba pero dolía, solo agache mi cabeza para que se notara mi desencanto me levante y me fui no quise escuchar lo que tenía que decir ya me estaba doliendo bastante como para que me doliera más.

Aunque no tuve que quedarme para enterarme de todo al rato Addison, me conto todo conoció a ese idiota no no no quise decir a Toby (creo así dijo que se llama) el día de disfraces y que desde ese día la a visitado cada día, es super tierno dulce y tras de todo guapo, el chico perfecto según Addie, a mí solo me da rabia y fastidio y eso no tengo ni idea quien es, lo que sé es que se está llevando lejos de mí a quien tanto quiero.

Addie: A mí me parece súper lindo, ahorita le decimos a Arizona que te muestre la foto

Callie: No tranquila yo después le digo que me la muestre –Digo con el fastidio que me produce pensar en eso

Addie: Estas bien?

Callie: Qué? Claro que si Por qué?

Addie: Te veo rara estas como al apagada, molesta no te pasa nada?

Mejores amigas como te conocen, pero no le puedo decir, es que no hay nada que decir si es que siento celos por alguien que solo es mi amiga y que ya tiene quien le todo lo quiero darle.

Addie: Calliee…

Callie: Que? Dime

Addie: Que si estás bien? Aunque parece que no

Callie: Claro que si, estoy bien! Es solo que tengo algunos problemas en mi casa, pero pues ya sabes lo de siempre las peleas y eso no te preocupes

Addie: Bueno pero sabes que no estás sola para cuando necesites hablar, aquí estoy

Me abraza, cuanto la necesito pero siento que ahora menos que nunca es momento de expresar mis sentimientos, hacerme fuerte y parecer de piedra por más que duela.

Acaban las clases y lo agradezco, después de esa noticia no he vuelto a hablar con Arizona, y es que por momento es lo mejor debo contenerme y tal vez en su presencia estalle y no es lo mejor.

Pasa el día muy rápido y estoy acostada en mi cama mirando el techo, y escuchando música, la única que me acompaña, me comprende y sabe lo que paso en este momento…

_Como sucedió que estoy loca tan enamorada… Pero tú en mis sueños siempre has de estar como una luz que me ilumina y al despertar quiero volverlo a intentar, yo sé que el corazón late más fuerte más que un motor y aunque no sabes nada de mí un día te habré de alcanzar_

_Verte pasar sin hablar es un cruel sentimiento que desaparece de pronto cuando te pienso volando a mi lado colgados de un sentimiento no importa los días que pase o muera en el intento… volverlo a intentar…_

Esa frase se queda en mis pensamientos volverlo a intentar, pero si no lo he intentado por qué me siento así si no lo he intentado, lo tengo que hacer ella es lo que quiero y si uno debe luchar por lo que quiere, y eso haré luchar!

…

Ya amaneció y tengo mucho sueño eso de no poder dormir en las noches, pasármela desvelada pensándote me está acabando, camino por inercia parezco un zombi, pero no importa debo apurarme para ir al cole, debo pensar que es lo que voy a hacer.

Pasa la mañana sin nada interesante y con bastantes trabajos estamos cerca de acabar el año y se aprovechan para exprimirnos al máximo.

Estoy muy cansada del día y solo quiero irme a mi casa a descansar, cuando voy a salir Arizona me llama a gritos para que no me vaya, yo la espero en puerta para saber que necesita.

Arizona: Menos mal te alcance a llamar, bueno gritar –Dice con una sonrisa de esas que me matan

Callie: Dime qué necesitas?

Arizona: Sera que tú me puedes hacer un favor?

Callie: Si claro

Arizona: Me puedes prestar es trabajo de sociales?

Callie: Si, pero no lo tengo aquí si quieres vamos hasta la casa

Arizona: Ahora no puedo porque tengo cosas que hacer con mi mami si quieres paso por la tarde te parece?

Callie: Si claro me parece bien

Creo que esta puede ser la oportunidad que necesito para luchar, para decirle lo que siento y que tengamos una conversación si ella quiere, total la derrota ya la tengo lo único que puede pasar es que gane.

Golpean la puerta supongo que es ella, bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta, ni siquiera me asome a la ventana para ver si es ella en verdad, cuando la abro me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida

Arizona: Hola Callie como estas?

Callie: Hola Arizona Bien Y Tu?

Arizona: Pues como me ves? –Sonriente dice mientras la abrazo un chico, aunque creo saber quién es– Mira te presento el es Toby mi novio

Que la tierra me trague en este mismo instante, estoy enfrente de mi rival por decirlo así, no sé ni cómo actuar, aunque si sé como me siento no es nada bonito.

Callie: Mucho gusto –Le digo por ser decente

Toby: El gusto es mío –Dice y me da un beso en la mejilla

Ahora si que lo quiero a mil metros de vista!, parece que él será el encargado de arruinar mis planes con Arizona, pero será de momento espero, rápidamente subo a mi cuarto para buscar el trabajo que me pidió Arizona, bajo y se lo entrego y hay más que decir, es que no sé que hacer con ella y su 'novio', ella me mira y no sé si percibe que no le puedo dar una agradable mirada, se despide y me dice que nos vemos luego, subo a mi habitación y miro la ventana están muy cerca pero de espaldas no notan que los miro, y mirando siento cuchillos que me atraviesan cada parte del cuerpo, los veo como van de la mano jugueteando ella tan contenta esto es muy difícil, no conozco muy bien mis sentimientos y esto es raro, solo se que siento un vacío en el pecho y unas ganas impresionantes de llorar, me lanzo en mi cama y no puedo contenerme, lloro como nunca había llorado antes, siento tan dolor tan desespero es imposible calmarme, y es que hasta empiezo a darme cuenta de lo mucho que siento por Arizona.

La lluvia cae esta noche, parece sufrir conmigo desde la tarde no he parado de llorar, me siento en la cama supongo que todos en mi casa están dormidos, así que no debo hacer mucho ruido y menos llorando no quiero que pregunten el porqué, cojo mi almohada y la abrazo lloro desconsoladamente mis lágrimas no se acaban es la primera vez que me siento destruida y necesito tanta comprensión, como necesito sentir que alguien está conmigo pero no es así estoy sola la única que me acompaña es mi música…

_Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte, sin palabras sin excusas solo abrazos, que no tengas prisa que no me recuerdes que solo somos la apariencia de este barro…  
Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte por encima de los miedos y prejuicios que alcances ya los huesos y me despiertes lejos de esta torpe selva a fin de siglo Y no me preguntes que es lo que pasa…_

**Espero les guste el capítulo, es algo duro lo que viene para Callie no es fácil pero un poco de tiempo para todo mejore**

**Disculpen la demora, pero estoy llena de trabajos finales, prometo finalizando la próxima semana publicar más seguido  
Les agradezco los comentarios espero lo sigan haciendo, bueno sigan leyendo y gracias!  
Feliz Día De Velitas Chao! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Abro los ojos me siento muy mal, y es que no solo duele el alma, también me duele el cuerpo, tengo los ojos hinchados no necesito verme al espejo para saberlo, y la cabeza me duele demasiado, miro a mi alrededor y veo muy claro el cielo, ya amaneció, MIERDA! Me levanto rápidamente para ver la hora y ya es muy tarde he perdido el día de clases, aunque lo que menos quiero hacer es ir al colegio, me ayuda a dejar de pensar, y eso es lo que más necesito no pensar o por lo menos pensar en otra cosa, otra cosa que no seas Arizona.

Me arreglo, y bajo a desayunar no hay nadie en casa, ninguno se debió haber dado cuenta que no fui a estudiar, no se qué hacer en este momento la casa sola y yo aburrida creo que será bueno si salgo de la casa por lo menos a dar un paseo, total es mejor que deprimirme en mi habitación.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, la calles se han vuelto vacías, no existe nadie para mí, y espero no existir para nadie, me siento vacía no parece haber nada dentro de mí, camino por la plaza como en esas películas, en las que la protagonista se siente triste parece que todo el mundo se siente como ella, con cielo gris y un viento que resopla fuerte, como trayendo la voz de esa persona por la que estas muriendo, de repente parece que si existo para alguien…

*Disculpe señorita puedo regalarle algo? –Dice no se quien irrumpiendo mis pensamientos, cuando alzo la mirada es un hombre ya algo mayor tiene algunas canas, y su aspecto es como el de un músico, poeta o algo así.

Callie: No muchas gracias –Digo porque sé que es de esos típicos hombres que te dicen que te regalan algo pero te hacen comprarles 10 cosas más

*Tranquila señorita no le quito mucho tiempo, mire esta manilla tiene un significado muy especial, la hicieron mis ancestros aunque yo ahora vivo aquí, pertenezco a una tribu indígena, esta manilla la hicieron para siempre encontrar a la persona que amaban por más lejos que estuvieran, '_el primero que la hizo fue un niño, que se enamoró de la hija del cacique, la niña parecía no sentir nada por él y lo rechazaba, el niño estaba muy decidido en luchar por ganarse su amor, pero tuvo un problema el papá de la niña la comprometió con el cacique de otra tribu para sellar un pacto y unirse; el niño no lo acepto y pidió un duelo para que él fuera el que se casase con la niña, pero por supuesto al cacique no le gustó la idea de que su hija estuviera con alguien que no fuera importante, aunque admiró la valentía y coraje del niño, decidió desterrarlo porque cuando creciera podría ser peor, él no tuvo otra opción que irse, pero antes de hacerlo se despidió de la niña entregándole está manilla y quedándose con una igual prometiéndole que se volverían a encontrar porque él era el ser que le habían mandado los dioses para acompañarle por la eternidad, cuando el niño se fue la niña se dio cuenta de que lo quería pero era demasiado tarde para decírselo, al pasar los años el niño se transformó y se volvió un muchacho muy fuerte e importante encontró una tribu en la cual en un futuro cercano se volvería el cacique; en ese tiempo se peleaban por ser esclavos unos de otros y la tribu del niño atacó sin saber la tribu de la niña, ella también había crecido y era un señorita muy hermosa, cuando atacaron él busco al líder para matarlo, entro en la maloca, vio un viejo a punto de morir al lado de una señorita muy hermosa, el hombre murió y sería ella la que estuviera a cargo, es decir la tendría que matar a ella pero cuando la vio a los ojos la reconoció vio los ojos de esa niña de la cual se enamoró, y lo que más le impacto fue ver en la mano derecha de la joven la manilla que le hizo, ante todo lo que paso paro el ataque y como líder no dejo que las personas de esta tribu se volvieran esclavos, al ver a la niña que ahora era mujer pidió casarse con ella, pero no era posible porque ya estaba comprometida con aquel hijo del cacique, la palabra era lo más importante en ese entonces y no se podía romper la única manera era un reto a muerte, los jóvenes tuvieron la pelea y aunque el niño era muy fuerte delante suyo había un gran oponente el cual le provocó graves heridas, incluso una en un ojo, con él ojo que podía ver, dirigió su mirada a esa niña y recordó por qué luchaba y porque no debía rendirse, lucho hasta el último instante y clavo su lanza en el corazón de su rival, pero quedo tan mal que también cayó en tierra, la niña corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se hizo a su lado tomando su cabeza escuchando lo que aquel hombre con el alma de niño le decía:_

_Niño: Solo me lamento de no haberte conocido desde el primer día que empezaste a ser mujer,Fuiste la estrella que siempre soñé la que robo mi dolor en la mañana que siempre espere. Eres el sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me alumbra en la noche. Eres todo lo que siempre he buscado y lo que nunca antes había encontrado, pero siento como las sombras de la muerte vienen por mí, creo que es muy tarde para decir todo lo que siento y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, de no haber luchado antes, de simplemente haberme ido lejos de ti._

_Niña: No digas eso, tu siempre luchaste por mí, y solo en el instante que te perdí me di cuenta lo importante que eras para mí, y no debes morir porque te quiero, te quiero conmigo ves la manilla desde el día que me la diste no me la quite esperando que cumplieras tu promesa recuerdas? acompañarme por la eternidad? –Dice llorando desconsoladamente _

_Niño: Claro que lo recuerdo –Dice con una leve sonrisa– Se acaba el tiempo en este mundo pero te prometo que te acompañare por la eternidad_

_Niña: No por favor quédate conmigo, ahora que estas aquí no te puedo perder_

_Niño: Ya es tarde y créeme que no lo siento porque sé que moriré luchando por amor –Dice _

_La besa en la conexión de sus labios el sol se unió con la luna ninguna persona entendió que paso pero huyeron por miedo, se miran a los ojos porque saben que son los últimos _

_Niño: Le he robado el alma al aire para poder llevarte aquí conmigo_

_Dicho esto el murió, pero siempre estuvo con ella, cumplió su promesa los dioses le concedieron ser su guardián y cuando ella murió sus almas se compenetraron para siempre.'_

Ellos se les conoce como los padres del eclipse, osea el sol y la luna, que le pareció la historia?

Callie: Woww! Es muy bonita, pero no muchas gracias tengo que irme

*Espere señorita por favor, sabe voy a hacer algo que no me conviene, pero créame que veo algo en sus ojos que me hace sentir que hago lo correcto –Dice y me entrega dos manillas iguales a las de la historia– Mire póngase una y dele la otra a la persona que siempre quiere encontrar, esa persona que ama, por más lejos que lleguen a estar

Callie: Discúlpeme usted porque me dice eso?, Si usted ni siquiera me conoce –Digo bastante extrañada

*Claro que si la conozco –Afirma muy seguro

Callie: No es cierto yo nunca lo he visto a usted, es mejor que me vaya –Me está empezando a asustar

*No espere! Entiendo que se asuste, pero lo que yo dije fue que la conocía, no que la había visto antes

Callie: Y cuál es la diferencia?

*Que aunque sea la primera vez que la veo, ya la conozco gracias a mis antecesores se cómo es cada persona, y le puedo asegurar que mirándole a los ojos ya se quién es y que siente, y créame que me duele mucho que su corazón este tan dolido, pero no hay mal que dure cien años, y usted va tener su recompensa, aunque le duela y le cueste créame

Increible! No parece tan charlatán como pensaba, pero como sabe eso?

Callie: Por qué me dice eso? Acaso puede ver mi futuro o qué?

Él me sonríe, sabe de mi extrañeza y curiosidad por saber que es a lo que se refiere

*No puedo decirle mucho señorita, la verdad es que no veo más allá de sus sentimientos, y se que sufre y sufrirá aún más, pero su recompensa valdrá la pena, no es malo que sienta, lo malo es que en sus sentimientos exista el miedo no se deje llevar por el, sea libre porque si no es así amar será su condena

Callie: Bueno muchas gracias por todo pero es mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde –Es mejor que me vaya creo que no debo escuchar mucho más

*Está bien, que la vida le favorezca, y recuerde lo que le digo sea libre señorita –Dice mientras esboza una sonrisa

Callie: Muchas gracias, en serio no tenía que darme las manillas

*Lo Hago con mucho gusto, pero eso si no olvide dársela a la persona indicada

Callie: Lo hare, adiós

*Hasta siempre señorita

Me marcho, que extraño ha sido todo, fue bonito encontrármelo pero fue extraño el pensar todo lo que dijo, la persona indicada! que locura, camino rumbo a mi casa y me llega un mensaje

'Callie por qué no fuiste al cole, tu nunca faltas me preocupa, paso por tu casa en un rato… Te Quiero. PDTA: Te perdiste muchas cosas Att: BFF'

Bueno por lo visto Addie irá a contarme chismes del cole, solo espero que me hagan olvidar un poco a Arizona, este hombre lo único que hizo fue recordármela más, que difícil esto, un momento estas bien y disfrutas lo que venga y como venga y al otro, te destroza un persona, ¿A eso se le puede llamar amor?

**Disculpen tanta demora pero hasta ahora salí de estudiar, ahora si los haré seguido mañana subiré otro.**

**Espero les guste mi manera de llevar la historia, agradezco muchísimo que comenten y les guste cualquier recomendación con gusto la recibiré **

**Qué podría pasar con Callie, le cuenta a Arizona lo que siente o mejor se busca otra persona con quien olvidarla? **


	10. Chapter 10

La tarde transcurrió con un montón de dudas en mi mente y con la sensación de que esa manilla era un gran paso para mí, estoy tan confundida con mis sentimientos, qué es lo correcto? Qué debo hacer? Si le doy la manilla con qué razón? Por qué la vida no es justa, porque me tenía que enamorar de un imposible, en todo el sentido de la palabra, es mi amiga, es heterosexual y además tiene novio.

…

Mirando la ventana y el caer de la lluvia escucho a Addie, contando lo que paso, y paso de todo! eso pasa, vas y todo es normal y aburrido no vas y un apocalipsis zombie pasó por tu cole, pero que más da lo que haya pasado, excepto por una persona todo lo que dice no importa

Addie: A qué no adivinas quien fue hoy al colegio a la hora de la salida?

Callie: No ni idea, Quien?

Addie: Ayyy adivina!

Callie: Tú crees que si fuera adivina estaría estudiando?

Addie: Ashhh okay entendí, pues fue el triple papasito del novio de Arizona, ese niño esta como quiere, es tan super wooww!

No pues lo que me faltaba que ese bobo aparezca en mis conversaciones, ya tengo problemas en que pensar como para que él se convierta en otro, que absurdo

Callie: Si te parece tan lindo por qué no coges con él y ya?

Addie: Oye porque me hablas así que te pasa, segura qué estás bien?, estoy cansada de que siempre me digas que si y no sea cierto, te conozco como a mí misma y sé que te sucede algo y quiero ayudarte pero si no me dices,no se cómo hacerlo y sabes qué antes de decirte algo de lo que me tendré que arrepentir y pedirte disculpas adiós.

Ella se va sin permitirme decirle nada, que tonta soy no puedo desquitarme con mi mejor amiga, si todo lo que siento es solo culpa mia, porque ni siquiera es de Arizona o de ese bobo, es solo mía y ahora estoy avanzando de este delirio, por el deseo de hacer a Arizona parte de mi ser, quisiera que fuera mía, y no como mi propiedad sino como mi amor, mi princesa.

…

Ha pasado una semana desde mi disgusto con Addie y ella me habla muy poco por no decir que no me habla, esta ofendida por mi actitud y tiene razón de estarlo pero si no me deja arreglarlo es peor; en este tiempo sin Addie he compartido más tiempo con Teddy es una amiga genial de la cual me había alejado un poco, con esto de pasármela de uña y mugre con Addie, este tiempo ha servido un poco para pensar en algo más que en mi aunque no del todo, pero Teddy tiene su novio y en este momento tienen problemas y a recurrido más a mí que a Arizona, lo cual no ha sido de gran agrado para ella, y es chistoso verla celosa por su mejor amiga, aunque no es de mucha importancia me encanta ver cómo nos mira esos ojos tan perfectos expresando un lado poco conocido de ella me enloquece.

Estamos en clase, la verdad esto se está acabando y me da igual, Teddy y yo nos ponemos a hablar por papelitos es nuestra manera de que no nos regañen pero seguir hablando

Teddy:*Oye no se qué hacer estoy muy mal*

Callie:*Mk todo va a estar bien, él te quiere y tú lo quieres, eso es lo importante los problemas van y vienen pero lo importante es que los superen y sigan adelante juntos

Teddy:*No sé, tengo miedo y si ya no va para más nuestra relación?*

Callie:*Por qué te adelantas a lo que no ha pasado tú sabes que él te quiere, pero es normal que hayan momentos malos, pero es en esos momentos en los que debes sacar lo mejor de ti luchar y demostrar todo lo que sientes, mira yo se que van a estar bien y no te tienes que preocupar por nada, vas a ver :)

Teddy:*Gracias tu siempre tan bonita, espero que tengas razón tú siempre me subes el ánimo, sabes que deberías estudiar sicología?*

Callie:*Hahaha claro que no, no me gusta mucho pero seré tu sicóloga :)*

Teddy:*Ayyy que linda Mi sicóloga me encanta la idea*

Asi seguimos hablando, y seguí llenándola de ánimo y buenos consejos, es una locura le doy consejos a todos pero no sé ni qué hacer con mi propia vida, aunque bueno a veces es más fácil, decir a los demás que hacer porque no lo sientes y tienes la cabeza fría para pensar

Cuando acabaron las clases nos fuimos caminando Teddy, Arizona y yo; las dos acompañamos a que Teddy coja el bus ya que nosotras vivimos cerca, cuando nos despedimos de ella nos pusimos a hablar de la vida, de las dos, de lo que cada una quiere en su futuro

Callie: Oye hablando de todo un poco, tu quieres a Toby? –Pero que imprudente soy no se de donde salió eso!

Arizona: Pues es muy lindo y me gusta, pero llegarlo a querer pienso que es muy pronto

Inconscientemente me sale una sonrisa inmensa ella me mira y sonríe conmigo, es tan especial, por el camino parecemos dos niñas chiquitas y es que cuando estamos juntas se nos olvida la gente,el mundo, todo, somos solo ella y yo nadie más, lastimosamente nuestro camino se ha terminado, la dejo en su casa aunque ella quería dejarme en la mía, la mas terca de las dos soy yo.

Camino a mi casa solo recuerdo el rato vivido con ella, hace unos días no lo hacíamos y como lo extrañaba, la extrañaba y me extrañaba a mi como soy cuando estoy con ella

Más tarde estoy en mi computador, revisando los estados de los demás y poniendo mis propios estados, aunque para que nadie sepa que me guste alguien soy bastante imprudente con lo que escribo y alguien me tendrá que preguntar el problema es quien lo haga

Arizona: Óyeme por qué ese estado? Para quién va bonita?

MIERDA! Que le digo ahora osea, no es posible contarle y menos de esta manera

Callie: Cual estado? –Intento a largar lo más posible la charla para pensar que decir

Arizona: Como qué cual pues el que acabas de poner con la canción, no te hagas la tonta

Callie: No para nadie en especial, la puse porque me gusta mucho

Arizona: Ayyyyy no inventes, no te creo solo por gusto no se pone una canción que diga 'si mis palabras dicen poco entonces ven pa' demostrarte que no es todo, tendiendo el alma en un ropero para ponérmela de gala si te veo' a mí no me engañas dímelooo

Callie: Esta bien, te voy a decir la verdad pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie mira que confió mucho en ti

Arizona: Okay, yo no digo nada pero cuenta!

Callie: Pues es que me gusta, alguien muchísimo, es más creo que estoy empezando a sentir más cosas que no es solo un gusto, pero pues hay dos problemas tenemos una amistad, y ya sale con alguien

Arizona: Jummm que feo, pero cuéntame quién es?

Callie: No prefiero no decirte, se dice el milagro más no el santo xd

Arizona: Jajajaja Tonta, está bien está bien, por ahora no me cuentes ;) pero si quiero decirte que es mejor que le digas lo que sientes bonita no puedes tener sentimientos así y que no los conozca, más adelante vas a sufrir si es que no lo estás haciendo ya, y no es justo

No es justo? Cuánta razón tiene, pero lo menos justo de todo lo que pasa es que no sepa que esa persona por la que sufro es ella

Callie: Si tienes razón, pero creo que no es el momento sabes, creo que primero debo aclarar un poco mis sentimientos y esperar si su relación va en serio tampoco me gustaría meterme

Arizona: Muy cierto, pero no esperes tanto bonita el tiempo se puede volver tu enemigo, se valiente que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo

Callie: Gracias por tus palabras, siempre logran reconfortarme, lo pensaré muy bien y cuando tenga una decisión de que hacer te aseguro que te contare

Arizona: Buena más te vale, me voy cuídate y piénsalo

Callie: Okay lo haré cuídate tú también

Arizona: Te quiero mucho

Callie: Yo te quiero más

Arizona: Claro que no yo te quiero más y no lo discutiré Bye.

Si supiera que es cierto, que en verdad yo la quiero más que ella a mi, qué bonito que se preocupe por mí, y que me diga eso 'yo siempre estaré contigo' si le digo la verdad también estará conmigo? Yo solo espero que si

**Bueno, espero les guste y comenten quiero saber que piensan acerca de la historia.**

**Cada capítulo es tratando de resolver el acertijo de los sentimientos de Callie, pero que pasará con Arizona? **

**Cuidense y Gracias por leer los quiero! **


	11. Chapter 11

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquella conversación con Arizona, he arreglado las cosas con Addie , ella entendió que tengo problemas más grandes que yo y que si necesito tiempo para contárselo esperará ese momento, aparte se nos está acabando el año escolar y por lo visto esa estúpida profesora de ciencias me quiere hacer perder el año, pero es extraño porque no me importa, me siento más preocupada porque Arizona lo va a perder y es que ojala fuera una materia pero son como 4 es muy difícil que pueda hacer algo ya, y este era uno de esos días en que quería besarla y decirle que cuenta conmigo.

…

Es ultima hora de clase y tenemos la última dirección de grupo nos van a decir quien pasa y quién no.

Profesor: Buenos días, cómo están? Nerviosos? –Dice con una sonrisa malévola

Todos observamos en silencio y con los nervios de punta, es la primera vez en el año que todos estamos en silencio

Profesor: Bueno primero voy a pedirle a cada uno que me dé su nota de convivencia, luego pasaremos a dar las notas definitivas de todas las materias, y quien paso y quien perdió el año.  
Bueno empecemos

Uno a uno fuimos dando la nota aunque el momento se prestó para hablar y liberar la tensión del momento

Callie: Estoy nerviosa, por lo que va a decir, no quiero escuchar los nombres de los que pierden el año

Addie: No te preocupes no creo que por esa bruja te vayan a hacer repetir, tu relax

Callie: No se tal vez, pero sabes no me preocupo tanto por mi sino por Arizona, es que yo pensé que nos íbamos a graduar juntas, o bueno todo el curso

Addie: Por qué te preocupas más por ella que por ti? Entiendo que ella va a perder, pero tú también puedes perder

Callie: No es que me preocupe más por ella simplemente que hemos estudiado tantos años juntas, que no se me parece extraño difícil de explicar me entiendes?

Addie me mira de manera dudosa pero termina accediendo a lo que digo, y bueno llega el momento de la verdad

Profesor: Bueno chicos, ha llegado el momento decisivo, sé que va a ser difícil para algunos de ustedes pero tienen que ser consecuentes con sus actos, pero también quiero decirles que cuentan conmigo y no se deben dejar entristecer por esto, todo lo que pasa en la vida son pruebas y espero puedan aprender a luchar esta, empecemos

Los nervios me carcomen y no escucho más que aprobado, no aprobado bueno da igual a quien le dice hasta que ha llegado a su nombre…

Profesor: Robbins no aprobada, Sheperd aprobado, Torres aprobada

Estoy paralizada mirando al frente siento un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo, aprobé el año! Pero Arizona, ella no aprobó, y ese sería el instante en que lo entendería más de lo que ya lo hacía, estoy triste no puedo alegrarme por mí, es que sus emociones empiezan a convertirse en las mías; cuando logró reaccionar encuentro que Addie me está abrazando y está súper contenta, pero mi mirada rápidamente se desvía a donde mi cuerpo debería estar, veo como Teddy intenta darle animo a Arizona, pero es difícil, la mayoría paso el año y las personas que perdieron no son sus amigos se queda sola, es un momento tan difícil para ella no es justo o bueno un poco, pero que puedo hacer me muero por ir a abrazar pero no se puede no en este momento hasta que se acabe la hora de clase no me puedo parar , solo la puedo mirar

Pasan los minutos y se acaba la clase, para mí fueron eternos, me levanto a hablar con Arizona, pero varias amigas me empiezan a hablar y no me dejan mover de ahí, todas me felicitan y se ponen muy contentas porque nos graduaremos juntas, miro a mi alrededor para saber si ya se fue o donde está, cuando la encuentro con la mirada la veo sola mirando por la venta, su mirada se ve tan triste no es la misma de siempre y siento como mi corazón se estremece por dentro; me escabullo de mis amigas y logro ir a su encuentro no se ni que decirle, solo la miro y de repente ella me mira nos miramos con el mismo dolor mis ojos se aguan pero no debo llorar, debo ser muy fuerte en este momento.

En un par de minutos no dejamos de mirarnos, todo se volvió silencio alrededor me acerco lentamente sin encontrar las palabras con las cuales le haga sentir que estoy con ella y que saldremos de esto juntas, quedamos frente a frente, se deja caer en mis brazos, como si no pudiera más consigo misma y yo estoy ahí para sostenerla y no dejarla caer, me abraza tan fuerte y a la vez tan tierno, nuestros cuerpos se estremecen al tiempo ella alza la mirada muy cerca de mi rostro y se acerca a mi oído y me dice 'no te vayas nunca', yo la miro con un brillo en los ojos inexplicable y respondo con una sonrisa y un cálido abrazo, tan suave y delicado para darle tranquilidad, pero a la vez tan fuerte y protector para darle seguridad.

Es uno de los momentos más perfectos que he tenido, porque ningún hombre con el que estuve, me hizo sentir lo que con un simple pero perfecto abrazo Arizona me hace sentir.

Después de eso limpio sus lágrimas, y salimos cogidas de la mano del colegio todos la miran con cara de lastima, y esa es una de las cosas que más le disgusta, que le tengan lastima o pesar así que empieza a sonreír, me da un beso en la mejilla y se va a donde están Mark y Derek con otros amigos de ellos, yo me quedo con Addie y Teddy hablando de todos los que se perdieron del salón, Addie tiene que irse porque llega un muchacho que la está conquistando, o eso cree él, la verdad ella ya lleva unos cuantos a los que ilusiona hace que le compren mil cosas, pero cuando se cansa no los vuelve a llamar, es muy chistoso cuando la llaman, porque me hago pasar por alguien mayor diciéndoles que están equivocados, yo aunque me divierto con eso, espero que ella encuentre a uno al que pueda querer y la quiera.

Teddy me cuenta que ya está mucho mejor con su novio y me agradece por los consejos, nos abrazamos y me empieza a hacer cosquillas y dar besos en los cachetes, entre las carcajadas en la calle y mi intento por huir de las horribles cosquillas me doy cuenta que Arizona nos está mirando, y aunque está hablando con esos chicos no quita su mirada fulminante de nosotras, yo trato de hacer como si no me diera cuenta de su mirada, pero cada vez es más obvio que no le agrada nuestra manera de jugar, entonces abrazo a Teddy y le digo lo que creo, ella disimuladamente mira hacia Arizona, y se da cuenta que tengo razón y pone a mi mente a dar mil vueltas con lo que me dice

Teddy: Parece que está algo celosa

Callie: Parece? Se le nota demasiado, parece que es muy posesiva con su mejor amiga

Teddy: Pues no sé, es raro ella sabe que a mí me encanta molestar a todo el mundo, y es que hasta con el novio de ella juego así y no pasa nada, jamás mira me mira o mira con quien esté jugando de ese modo, no te parece extraño?

Pero qué quiso decir? Que es conmigo con quien se pone así?, estará celosa de que Teddy juegue asi conmigo? Ayyyyy! me empiezo a sentir algo extraño en el estómago, eso es lo que llaman mariposas en la panza? Que locura! Pero me siento como tan contenta, tengo ganas de reír y gritar de alegría, que bipolar soy y lo peor todos mis sentimientos debidos a una sola persona

Teddy: Oyeee! Que si no te parece extraño?

Callie: Ehhh pues que te digo yo, no lo se tú la conoces mejor

Teddy: Si, pero no se tal vez son bobadas que le dan

Las dos reímos y esperamos a que se despida para irnos, cuando se acerca a nosotras se pone en medio y nos vamos, me toma de la mano y no deja que me mueva de su lado para jugar con Teddy, yo me siento de maravilla, es la primera vez que tengo un indicio de que Arizona puede sentir lo mismo por mi

Arizona siente lo mismo por mí?

**Disculpen la demora, la verdad he estado un poco enferma! espero puedan entenderme  
Un poco tarde pero les deseo una Feliz Navidad  
Espero no demorarme tanto en subir el siguiente, pero depende un poco de mi salud!  
Cuídense Mucho Chao! **


	12. Chapter 12

Es el último día de clase y es un día de hacer absolutamente NADA!

Todos estamos en recocha porque ya no importa, ya ningún profesor nos puede amenazar con la nota; mi amistad con Teddy se ha fortalecido con el paso de los días, a veces nos alejamos de Addie y Arizona, hablamos de lo que ellas no saben, soy sincera con Teddy aunque no soy capaz de decirle todo son verdades a medias, y eso avergüenza de mí.

Teddy: Callie me gustaría saber quién es la persona que te tiene así, pero aunque no entiendo porque es tan difícil para ti decirlo esperare a que me tengas la confianza suficiente para hacerlo

La miro con algo de culpa ante sus palabras

Callie: Claro que te tengo confianza, demasiada de hecho, no quiero que digas eso porque no es así, solo que mis palabras no salen, cuando quiero decirlo se hace en mi un nudo en mi garganta y no puedo por más que quiero, no se si es cobardía o miedo al rechazo no sé que es pero quiero que sepas que cuando enfrente mis sentimientos en especial mis miedos te lo contaré

Teddy: No te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar para ti así como tú lo estás para mí, cuando quieras aquí estaré para oírte, no entiendo lo del miedo al rechazo pero te aseguro que yo nunca te voy a rechazar eres mi amiga y no podría hacerlo, además eres mi sicóloga personal y no cobras como te voy a rechazar

La dos nos reímos y nos damos un fuerte abrazo, estos momentos con ella los aprecio demasiado, es que es tener la confianza siempre no tener presiones y la sensación de que si digo algo o no ella se va a molestar, y si Addie es mi mejor amiga y la amo eso no va a cambiar pero la amistad con Teddy ocupa un espacio muy importante en mi vida; además que mató dos pájaros de un tiro me desahogo y le doy algo de celos a Arizona, o eso es lo que parece que pasa con sus caras de enojo como la que tiene en este instante, aunque no le prestamos mucha atención

Teddy me contó que le pregunto por qué reaccionaba así, y ella se puso roja pero le dijo que no era la gran cosa, que era solo porque se alejaba de ella, debo decir que esa respuesta me entristeció, pero Teddy aliviaría un poco esa tristeza al decirme que no le creía y que la conocía tanto que sabía que le estaba mintiendo; las dos mentimos a nuestras mejores amigas espero sea por la misma razón

Salimos a descanso y me voy con Addie es hora de que pase tiempo con ella, antes de que a ella si le dé un ataque de celos por el tiempo que he pasado con Teddy, comemos algo y nos sentamos en el pasto platicamos muy amenamente de todo lo que pasa en el cole, y me da un poco de pena decir que he descuidado a mi mejor amiga, y he sido bastante egoísta al buscar quien me escuche y no la he escuchado a ella, esto no se parece a lo que soy yo o bueno a que solía ser, ella necesita a su mejor amiga y es momento que esté presente para ella.

Y aunque me sorprende y me cuesta creer sigue sufriendo por ese cabrón de Mark, no la culpo porque nadie elige hacia quien van sus sentimientos, soy ejemplo claro de ello; lo que en verdad me molesta es que él no le presta atención y si lo hace es solo para divertirse y eso no es justo, ya quisiera yo ponerlo en su lugar y no es que sea una machorra es que no me gustan esos cabrones que se creen bien machotes por andar con una y con otra sin importarles sus sentimientos, y si no sabe cómo tratar a Addie yo le puedo enseñar, pero no lo hare de una bonita manera

Ella paso el resto de descanso desahogándose y luchando contra sus ganas de llorar me duele verla así me dan ganas de llorar, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento es ser su apoyo su refugio simplemente su amiga

Acaba el descanso y todos nos quedamos en el patio es la despedida del último grado con la típicas palabras del que se va y del que se queda y todo esas cosas que se hacen ese último día, eso era aburrido pero lo último que harían o más bien la canción que pondrían:

Desde chicos aprendimos a querernos como hermanos, el futbol y las canicas  
a los buenos y a los malos, muchas veces nos peleamos otras veces ni hablamos  
pero aún sigo siendo amigo de quien es como mi hermano…

Amigo tu, amigo yo perdóname si te he fallado  
lo sé muy bien lo sabes tú  
siempre estaré cerca a tu lado  
quiero estar y compartir momentos buenos y los malos  
quiero reír tal vez llorar, amigos que nunca olvidamos

En ese momento miro a mi alrededor a veo como Arizona está desconsoladamente llorando con Teddy, ellas han más de 6 años juntas estudiando y es la primera vez que se separan debe ser muy difícil para ellas, desvió mi mirada porque no quiero verla más llorar pero me doy cuenta que todos los de mi curso están llorando, y de pronto miro a Addie que se lanza a mis brazos y empieza a llorar y no puedo aguantar y empiezo a llorar con ella, y con una canción tan bonita es difícil no hacerlo

En momentos presentimos que solos nos encontramos, es allí donde aparecen los que son más que hermanos, los regalos que nos dimos las palabras que callamos  
los abrazos que negamos al que está a tu lado,  
pero aun afuera hay muchos esperando de un abrazo  
necesitan de aquel que se hace llamar hermano…

Amigo tu, amigo yo perdóname si te he fallado  
lo sé muy bien lo sabes tú  
siempre estaré cerca a tu lado  
quiero estar y compartir momentos buenos y los malos  
quiero reír tal vez llorar, amigos que…

Amigo tu amigo yo perdóname si te he fallado  
lo sé muy bien lo sabes tú  
siempre estaré cerca a tu lado  
quiero estar y compartir momentos buenos y los malos  
quiero reír tal vez llorar, amigos que nunca olvidamos

Se convirtió en un momento muy triste, los de ultimo grado se abrazaron en medio de todos, y lloraron mucho no fueron los únicos, parecía un entierro el colegio caras tristes y llanto, miro a Addie con su rostro lleno de lágrimas le doy una sonrisa y limpio sus mejillas en ese momento llega Cristina y me abraza a ella también la he abandonado, así que la abrazo muy fuerte le pido disculpas y le digo cuanto la quiero, nos soltamos y ella mira a Addie creo que es un momento que necesitan solas

Al marcharme me acerque donde estaban Teddy y Arizona, la primera me da un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndome por ser su confidente incondicional de la misma manera le agradezco, Teddy mira a sus demás amigos y se va dejándome sola con Arizona, la miro pero ella no a mi mira hacia el piso imagino arrepentida por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente, me acerco y con mi mano alzo su barbilla ella me mira con ese dolor tan profundo que expresan sus ojos, seco sus lágrimas pero ella sigue llorando, agacho mi cabeza al no saber qué hacer al verla llorar de esta manera tan desconsolada, sin que me lo espere ahora es ella quien con su mano alza mi barbilla, me nos fundimos un en abrazo, de esos que saben a necesidad, necesitamos de aquel abrazo, parece que me brinda oxigeno el roce de su piel, siento su respiración en mi pecho, y como nuestros corazones laten en unísono, a pesar del dolor del momento no había sentido esa sensación nunca en mi vida, el latir de su corazón y el mío parecían uno solo, en ese momento sentí una paz absoluta en mi interior la cual causo efecto en mí y me hizo decir las palabras que me parecían tan difíciles de pronunciar, acerque mi labios a su oído y lo dije

Callie: Te Amo Arizona, Te Amo Mucho

**Nota: Bueno parece que por fin Callie lo pudo decir, y ahora que pasara? Como Reaccionara Arizona Ante las palabras de Callie?**

Les Deseo Un Feliz Año, Aprovechen Mucho Cada Día :D


End file.
